This invention relates to a system for providing data for determining light scattered by molecules in solution.
A conventional light scattering system used for this purpose has a light source, an optical system for producing a monochromatic collimated light beam, a cell which contains the molecules in solution, and a device to measure the light intensity of the light scattered at some angle .theta..
The application of a laser light source has greatly improved the technique of light scattering measurement by providing a highly collimated monochromatic beam of light. However, the excessive intensity may cause emanation of heat along the path of the beam which in turn may disturb the delicate thermal balance required by the theory. New methods have been developed which are not based on increased intensity of the beam, but rather upon more efficient methods of collecting the scattered light. The U.S. Pat. No. to Hopkins et al, 3,508,830, shows one such system.